


At our own wedding

by inori_gin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got lazy sorry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, bokuaka flower shop, i lost sleep again, i should be working on my other fic as well but here we are, its 1am help, kuroo owns a tuxedo store, mostly tsukiyama but i couldnt stop myself from adding more ships, no beta we die like men, saltyshima, scratch that its all bad, some parts are skipped or summed up, the ending is bad, this is a birthday present to one of the most wonderful people to ever exist, tsukkishima is annoyingly rich, tsukkishima is soft, ugh i have school tomorrow, uhh sorry tanaka you single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin
Summary: “Oh come on, even me and Kags were smart enough to look him up on the internet the second Yams told us about him. We were surprised, to say the least.” Hinata says.The two married couples whip out their phones and look up his name.“This is always embarrassing,” Tsukki complains.“For you or us because let me tell you I was not expecting it,” Yams says.*See notes about title*Also at the end feel free to listen to this song while reading!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUCuoxOUD6U
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 43





	At our own wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_enby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_enby/gifts).



The mall was busy, busier than most days. It didn’t change the fact that no one was coming into the store, no matter who he tried to get to come in. He talked to about a dozen people that passed, trying to get them to look around or buy the latest product or phone plane. But alas, no one needed advertisement for a phone service when everyones was already set up. Until a tall gentleman with blonde hair and glasses stood in front of the store, looked at it, looked at his phone and turned to walk away.

“Excuse me sir!” Yamaguchi jogged after the man, who pretended like he didn’t know him at first, because he didn’t. Hej just didn’t want people thinking he did. The man lookes the store employee up and down and continues walking.

“Excuse me, would you like to come in to look at our phones?” Yamaguchi pleads.

“Why?” The stranger asks.

“Because we have amazingly low prices for one to four phone lines and if you switch now you get the latest IPhone on us all you have to do is pay for the plan!” Yamaguchi smiles at the man, who is clearly disinterested and would rather be literally anywhere else.

“...I have to go.” The stranger replies.

“Please sir, my wage depends on how many people I can get to walk into the store.” Yamaguchi bows.

“Sorry” The blonde walks away and goes up the escalator, he looks back for a mere second.

“ _Dangit_ ” Yamaguchi whispers and goes to return to his post in front of the store.

A hour later.

Yamaguchi is now working at the desk, he switched places with his co-worker and good friend, Hinata.

“Hi would you like to try our-” He hears Hinata’s voice and the sound of footsteps.

Yamaguchi looks up from the computer hes been staring at blankly for twenty minutes.

“How may I-” He is interrupted by a hand with a motion telling him to stop talking.

“You said your wage depends on it, and I’ve been needing a new phone so here I am” The tall stranger with glasses is back.

“I, sure okay let me tell you about” Yamaguchi is interrupted again.

“Im only here because the rest of the phone stores here looked like they suck so don’t get happy.” He demands.

“Sorry!” The employee says with a smile forming, not meaning too. He did mean he was sorry.

“Whatever, tell me about the latest phone.” He halfway insists.

“Sure thing… ??” Yamaguchi is waiting for a name.

“Tsukkishima Kei” He replies. A suprised look covers Tsukkishima’s face.

“Im going to call you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says smiling, putting his hands together.

“Dont you even-” Tsukki starts.

“Anyway you are here about the latest IPhone so lets go over to its display shall we?”

“I guess” The blonde mumbles.

“Great!” Yamaguchi says, turning around. He leads Tsukkishima over to the IPhone XX display, where he starts rambling about all the cool things about it, totally forgetting his job. _Cute_. Tsukkishima thinks. 

“Oh right! How many phone lines will you be getting? If you get this one of course..” Yamaguchi asks.

“One” Tsukki says blandly.

“Okay well thats great! It would only be about 12 dollars a month for however long you are going to use it for. Of course you can always trade in the phone at any time, This one is free though if you switch over to our company!” Yamaguchi says, enjoying what hes talking about.

“You said that already” Tsukki says.

“Right… so have I given you enough information for you to want to buy it?” He asks the taller man.

“Yes”

“Fantastic!” Yamaguchi smiles, “What color would you like?”

“Black… If you have it” Tsukki says.

“Well what kind of phone store would we be if we didn’t?” Yamaguchi reaches under the display and grabs the IPhone box. Its sleek looking. A cool picture of the phone sits on top and the words ‘IPhone’ are centered evenly on the sides.

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into getting a more fun color? It doesn’t change the price!” He smiles.

“One, what is your phone color? Two, you probably could talk me into buying half the store.” Tsukki says, deadpanning.

“Green, and is that a challenge?” Yamaguchi smirks.

“No” Tsukki declares.

“Great follow me! A lot of people who buy the IPhone buy an Apple watch as well…” Yamaguchi walks toward another display, and like second nature, Tsukki follows.

Another hour later and Yamaguchi has talked Tsukki into buying the latest IPhone, in yellow, and apple watch, also yellow, a tablet, black though (he didn’t win that battle), a screen google home and a google home mini, as well as airpods.

“So you aren’t taking pity on how little money I make and you are actually buying all this?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Tsukki questions, his arm holding the basket of technology.

“Right! Are you good to check out or do I need to ask if you want to buy a speaker?”

“I don’t want to carry anymore so I’ll come back another day for that.” Tsukki says, not jokingly.

“Okay lets go to the register where I will set you up with your phone plan and make you an account!” Yamaguchi turns but is stopped by Tsukki.

“Wait let me see your phone”

 _Oh my god please give me your number_. Is the first thought that crosses Yamaguchi’s mind. He pulls out his phone, a dinky phone from 2009, not at all like what he gushes about when they talk. The phone is almost the same color green as the boys hair. He hands it over to Tsukki. He hands it back almost immediately.

“And if you were to get the same phone I did what color would you get?” Tsukki asks.

“Funny you ask, I am currently saving up for it right now! I would get the yellow, I think its the best color!” Yamaguchi smiles.

“Great, I’ll take another yellow IPhone XX and a second plan.” Tsukki says.

Yamaguchi stares at him for a minute “You told me you came here for yourself when we were at the Ipad station?” Yamaguchi says confused.

“Yes I was in the beginning, but seeing as you have the same model phone I did before I walked in here, I am going to buy you the latest phone.” Tukki says with absolutely no emotion on his face whatsoever.

“...Bhahaah oh my gosh you had me going there for a second Tsukki!” Yams waves his hand in the air laughing.

“Im not kidding”

He stops laughing.

“For real???” Yamaguchi asks one last time.

“Yes? Did I not make that clear at least three times?” Tsukki raises an eyebrow.

Yamaguchi’s face lights up.

“OH MY GOD FOR REAL???? But like we just met oh my god did anyone ever tell you that you are super cool and super nice omg omg omg” Yamaguchi runs back over to the IPhone display, where he grabs another yellow phone and runs over to the cash register, where Tsukki is already waiting. Yamaguchis entire body is shaking with excitment as he finishes the order.

“Great so keep that one and set it up, I’ll pay for all of it so don’t worry” Tsukki tells him.

“Why are you doing this?” Yamaguchi asks

“Because” Was the response from the man.

Yamaguchi takes this brief moment to write down something on the back of Tsukkishima’s receipt. He hands it over to the blonde, blushing furiously. Tsukki takes it in his free hand.

“U- Uh you bought a lot of stuff and…. I dont know I guess use it if you need help with any of it?? Or for anything else!” Yamaguchi says, covering his face when hes done talking.

Tsukki looks down on the paper to see: _Yamaguchi xx-xxx-xxx_. A smirk crossed his face, he felt satisfaction that he felt the same.

“When I call this you better pick up, and it better be the same number as that phone” He points at the yellow phone.

“R- Right.” Yamaguchi scratches the back of his head. “See you later Tsukki!”

“Bye _Yams_ ” Tsukki walks out of the store, leaving the employee bewildered.

“ _Oh my god Hinata he was amazing_. I swear I’ve never met anyone like that in my whole 20 years of existence.” Yams is rambling.

“He sounds super nice! Aside from him ignoring me when he walked in. But seriously why hasn’t he called its been almost a week!” Hinata complains.

“I know!! Maybe he lost my number?? What if something bad happened to him??” Yamaguchi puts his hands on the back of his neck and sighs.

“And how are you so sure that he likes you back? I only just caught the last of this conversation…” Kageyama stands a length behind Hinata. The orange haired boy jumps out of his seat and runs into the arms of his boyfriend, more like leaping into them actually.

“KAGEYAMMAAAA!!!” Hinata yells. Thank god they were meeting up for a picnic at a semi-private place and not some public restaraunt. Once Hinata secured his position wrapped arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his torso, Hinata looks up and plants a big kiss right on his boyfriend’s lips. He obviously kisses him back.

“Miss me?” Kageyama asks with a genuine smile.

“Obviously idiot!” Hinata declares. Kageyama carries him back to the picnic table and they both sit down. Hinata repositioned himself so he could sit in Kageyama’s lap.

“But deriously did he say anything indicating anything further?” He asks.

“Yea, he said I better answer when he calls.” Yamaguchi replies.

“He sounds like an ass” Kageyama deadpans.

“Dont say tha! We are here for support and advice!” Hinata says, taking Kageyama’s arms and wrapping them around his waist. He looks at him.

“Well I’m not saying he shouldn’t go for it, I’m just saying he seems a bit… _prickly_ ” Kageyama defends himself.

“Pfft… bahahhaha oh my god _prickly_. I cant-” Hinata starts to laugh.

“I mean he was a bit salty to you but aside from that, hes not bad…” Yamaguchis face flushes.

“He was mean to Boke???? Whats this guys name?” Kageyama asks, half joking.

“Tsukkishima Kei” Yamaguchi says nervously.

“Great, when I see him, he better be prepared to catch these hands because I will _Throw. Down._ For boke” Kageyama says sternly.

“Aww cute!” Hinata pokes his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Whatever, anyway so the problem is he hasn’t called right?” Kageyama asks.

“Yea…”

“And how long has it been?”

“Almost a week…”

“Okay so did you get his number or anything other than his name?”

“No…”

Kageyama facepalms.

“Maybe try Googling him??” Kageyama suggests.

“Good Idea, I might get something.” Yamaguchi whips out his brand new phone and opens safari. He types in the keywords ‘Tsukkishima Kei’ and there he was.

“ _Oh my god you guys…_ ” He starts, then passes the phone over to the lovey-dovey couple. There they see the first article, along with a picture of Tsukkishima on the side, they click on it. The words read:

“ _Interview time with the world famous ‘Tsukkishima Kei’ Live now! Click here to see the ongoing interveiw with the young, billionaire CEO who inherited his family’s company after the sudden passing of his parents. Tune in as we try to get a scoop of his daily life!”_

“What. The. Fuck.” The pair almost say in unison.

“This is him??” Hinata asks.

“Yes”

“So let me get this straight, you gave your number, to a billionare CEO who didn’t even want to buy a phone in the first place, from what I heard from Hinata, and he hasn’t called in a week. That sums it up… but my main concer is WHY DIDNT YOU KNOW YOU WERE GIVING YOUR NUMBER TO A CEO OF A PHONE COMPANY” Kageyama demands.

“Oh my god he probably thinks I’m like nothing compared to the people he surrounds himself on the daily..”

“Maybe the reason he hasn’t called is because he is busy with work?” Hinata suggests.

“I doubt it, Im uh- Im gonna go, you guys enjoy your date at the park. I didn’t mean to impose but I need to go anyway to… _think about things_.” Yamaguchi says.

“Okay I’ll see you at work tomorow! Good lucky with the Tsukkishima guy! I hope he calls you!” Hinata calls after him.

“Bye” Yamaguchi walks away.

When he gets home he flops down onto his bed and pulls out his phone again. _God I hope he calls me._

The next day at work.

Yamaguchi just entered through the back entrance and walks through the hallways until he gets to the store he works at. The mall is just openeing up so the store is still locked and there aren’t many people walking around. Once he is finished setting up, he goes to open up the front gate, where he is met with Tsukki, who was standing outside the store, waiting. Their hearts skip a beat when they make eye contact. Yamaguchi hurries to open the gate faster. The second its open, the two jog to close the space in between them.

“You never called” Yams says, defeated.

“Actually you never answered, so ive been coming here every day looking for you” Tsukki deadpans.

“You could have asked me for my work schedule!” Yams complains.

“You didn’t even give me your full name, so I wasn’t sure if that would have been okay…” Tsukki trails off.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi” He says back.

Tsukki freezes.

“That name suits you”

“Thanks, but whhat do you mean I never answered? I was waiting for you to call this whole time?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Nice to know you were waiting for me, xx-xxx-xxxx thats your number right?” Tsukki asks.

“Oh my god, my eight must have looked like a zero-” Yams starts.

“Idiot, I figured as much”

The distance between them was a little less than five inches. Tsukki was halfway leaning over Yams.

“Not to mention… I need your help.” Tsukki mumbles.

“I- with what?” Yams asks, bewildered.

Tsukki sighs.

“Do you not remember what you said when you gave me your number?” Tsukki facepalms internally.

“...OH!” Yams realizes, “Pfft you can’t figure out how to set up the phone” Yams lets out a laugh.

“...Shut up” Tsukki says jokingly.

“Well your lucky im so tech savvy, maybe you should just spend forever with me so I can teach you everything about modern times my young pupil” Yamaguchi jokes.

“How about we just start with the first date, when does your shift end?” Tsukki asks with a smirk filled with confidence, which is easily shattered at Yamaguchi’s response.

“Smooth as hell, but my shift just started, so if you are willing to wait we coud do something after?” Yams replies, smoother than Tsukki.

“Fine” He looks disappointed.

“Great! I’ll see you later then!” Yamaguchi smiles.

“What makes you think im leaving?” Tsukki questions.

“I- What?” Yams stutters.

“You heard me.”

“Okay well if you scare off my customers I will reconsider the date!” Yamaguchi warns.

“Fine fine whatever.”

Three hours later and Tsukki ended up attracting more people, especially the girls. I mean who wouldn’t want to come into the store, not with the way he looks. He was tall, very tall, and thin yet toned. _God and his face… those eyes, his hairrrrrr ughh its not fair at all. Who gave him the right to look like that_. Yams complains internally About two more hours later, nearing the end of his shift, a familliar sound of footsteps walks throught the door and walks right up to Yamaguhi. It’s Hinata, and behind him Kageyama follows closely. Tsukki notices that someone was so casual with the boy he just asked on a date, so naturally he walked over.

“Oh Yammmms!!!” Hinata sings.

“Hey Hinata!” He flashes a smile at him. Tsukki walks up next to Yamaguchi.

“Oh right, Hinata this is Tsukki, the one I told you about?” Yams is still smiling, this time its wider.

It takes Hinata a moment to register.

“OH MY GOD HI!!! Yams has tolde me soooo much about you, like you have no idea how many phone sessions me and Tobio had to sit through of him complaining you haden’t called him!!” Hinata rambles.

Yamaguchi facepalms and an amused look appears on Tsukkis face. Hinata reaches out his left hand to offer a handshake. Tsukkishima is about to take it before he is interrupted.

“ _OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. HINATA_ ” Yamaguchi is starring at the hand of the extended boy.

“Oh yea! Thats what I came here to tell you!” He quickly shakes Tsukkishima’s hand before giving his own hand to Yamaguchi. He takes it, mouth gaping open. He turns and looks at Kageyama. 

“Uhm bitch what happened to me being there for this??” He glares at Kageyama.

“Listen pudding head, you were really down yesterday and you left, and shortly after was when I asked. Not my fault.” He deadpans.

Hinata slaps his arm.

“Ow” Kageyama complains.

It takes Tsukki a minute to catch up with whats going on. He of course has to say a snarky remark.

“How did a ball of sunshine like that kid” He points at Hinata “Say yes to a dimwit like you” His hand changes direction, pointing at Kageyama.

“Oh like I’m not wondering why Yamaguchi likes you foureyes?” Kageyama retorts.

Hinata swears he could feel the deadly intent in the room rise significantly.

“HAHAHAH TOBIO YOU ARE SO FUNNY” Hinata grabs his Fiance’s hand and squeezes it very aggressively. “He didn’t mean that! It's obvious why he chose you, I mean you did just make an attempt to stick up for him! I promise though its fine, If it makes you feel any better Yams calls Tobio Milkboy!” Hinata rambles again.

“ _OI”_ Kageyama hisses. Hinata squeezes his hand tighter, resulting in Kageyama dropping the subject immediately.

“Does milkboy have a full name? Or should I just come up with one, I can, I already have manu-” Tsukki starts.

“Kageyama Tobio” The raven haired boy spits out.

“Tsukkishima Kei, _Your majesty_ ” He says with a sly smile. Kageyama snaps.

“ _Oh god what did you just do_ ” Yamaguchi half whispers half yells. Hinata instantly pulls his fiance into a kiss, causing them both to melt and Kageyama’s anger to disappear.

“ _Gross_ ” Tsukki comments.

“We talked about this, this is not highschool, you have friends, you have me…” Hinata whispers into Kageyama’s ear.

“Right…” Kageyama straightens himself out and stands properly, glaring at Tsukkishima.

“Anyway… I'm so happy for the two of you!! Have you guys picked a date?” Yamaguchi asks, bringing the conversation back to an important, and happy matter.

“Yup! In two months on the 28th!” Hinata bounces back.

“Honestly I'm not surprised, It's the day you two had your first date right?” Yams asks.

“Yup! We are asking Suga-san to help plan the wedding, of course Daichi-san and Noya-san are helping too!” Hinata says, bubbly.

“Of course!” Yams replies giddily.

“And the other reason we are here is to invite you in person! And of course you can bring a plus one!” He winks at Tsukki, surprising him.

“As long as it's not saltyshima I don't need him to ruin- _OW FOR GOD SAKES WILL YOU '' Kageyama_ starts as Hinata elbows him in the side and shoots him a glare. “...Nevermind”

Hinata turns back with a smile on his face.

“Especially if it's Tsukkishima! We wouldn’t want you to be unhappy!” Hinata says.

“Hinata you are the best thank you” He gives the boy a hug.

“So would you like to go with me?” He turns to Tsukki, so do Hinata and Kageyama.

“Sure.”

“Great! Hinata text me the details so I can text them to Tsukki!” Yamaguchi beams.

“This may sound odd coming from someone you just met, but I know a tux place that is really good and I’ll pay. Think of it as my wedding gift.” Tsukki joins in the conversation.

“Are you sure? Kags and I were going to pay for all the stuff like that, we were just going to make a registry…” Hinata asks.

“I insist” He turns to Yamaguchi, “Make a group chat with the four of us plus this number” He hands a piece of paper to Yams with a phone number scribbled on it.

“Who is this?” Yamaguchi asks, curious.

“You will see.”

Two weeks later.

They are in front of a tuxedo store in a plaza at the high end of the city. The only person that the group is waiting on, is the mysterious number they had been chatting with for the past two weeks. They knew his name but not his face. His name was american, it was Alfons. An older gentleman wearing a suit with a pocket watch walks up to the group.

“So sorry I am late Master Tsukkishima, there was terrible traffic.” The man says in a thick accent.

“Alfons, you can’t control the traffic,” Tsukki responds. The group's mouth falls open.

 _Good lord, I mean I knew Tsukki was rich and famous but a butler???? Wtaf?_ Yamaguchi thinks clearly him, Hinata, and Kageyama were all on the same train of thought. After a brief introduction, the group walks into the store. The store is two floors, filled with gorgeous suits and attendants. Very few actual customers. A man with spiky black hair and a black suit with red accents approaches the group.

“Well well well, If it isn’t Tsukkishima. What’s the occasion and who am I measuring?” The man questions. He tilts his head down, letting his glasses appear at the bridge of his nose. He scans the group and smiles.

“Pleasant as always rooster head.” Tsukki deadpans.

“Please refrain from being crass Master.” Alfons says, with no real meaning.

“Thank you for sticking up for me Al, you know its a wonder I still allow you in my store _Tsukki_ ” The man smirks.

“That's the last time I ever talk to you about my personal life” Tsukki glares at him.

“I'm going to pretend to be offended, then ignore that comment” He turns to the group, “Hello, so sorry that Tsukkishima has not bothered to introduce me. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, please feel free to call me Kuroo. So who am I making suits for today?” He asks.

“All of us, but dumb and dumber in the back are the lovley couple getting married.” Tsukkishima brushes past the man and starts to walk upstairs. Kuroo turns to Yamaguchi.

“I don't know how you put up with him, anyway he knows where my station is and so do Alfons so they will take you there. I just have to grab measuring tape!” Kuroo walks away with a smile on his face. The group follows Tsukki and Alfons up the stairs and to a room in the back. There is fabric, tape, and thread everywhere. It is an organized mess. There are full length mirrors on the wall and a small platform for someone to stand on. Spotlights hang from the ceiling, directed at the stage. He gapes at how fancy it is, even with all the mess. Kuroo appears, pulling back the curtain and walking into the room with a smaller boy behind him playing on a nintendo switch.

“Hello again! This is Kenma, my partner” Kuroo smiles, “Both in business and out!” This comment receives a glare from Kenma.

“Anyway, Who is up first? I already know _Tsukki’s_ so I only need the rest of you… How about you Yams? Wanna go first?” Kuroo looks at the shy man. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukki nervously then looks back to Kuroo and nods his head.

“I promise I don’t bite… you” Kuroo snickers, Kenma snorts. Yamaguchi releases a bubbly laugh.

“Okay so just stand… here” He positions Yamaguchi on the mini-stage, “Okay Take off the jacket and… The rest can stay on, just take your shoes off as well, I need your shoe size.” Kuroo waits as Yamaguchi takes off his bomber jacket, revealing a graphic tee underneath.

“Nice taste, Now put your arms up, straight” Kuroo asks.

“Too bad I’m not straight” Yamaguchi smiles.

“Pfft” Tsukki smirks.

“OH MY GOD TSUKKI HE’S A KEEPER, HAHHHAHHAA” Kuroo laughs, clutching his sides.

“Idiot, get to work” Kenma says.

“Yes, yes, don’t nag me” Kuroo turns and starts measuring Yamaguchi’s limbs. The process only takes about 15 minutes. Hinata and Kageyama wait for their turn as Kuroo writes everything down.

“Okay thank you Yams! … Hinata? How about you go next, I feel like you won’t take long.” Kuroo smiles at the orange haired boy.

“Hey-” Kageyama starts.

“None taken, trust me, Its not the first time.” Hinata says, standing up.

“Well you seem to be around the same height as Kenma, and he never took long” Kuroo chats.

“So you know Kenma’s measurements too? Did you make your wedding suits?” Hinata questions.

“As if I married this moron” Kenma denies.

“Babe you are literally wearing the wedding band, shut up” Kuroo marks down some of Hinata’s measurements before continuing, “Yes, yes I did do the suits” He motions for Hinata to turn.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, how much are the suits?” Hinata asks nervously.

“Tsukki mentioned he’s paying, am I wrong?” Kuroo asks.

“Well I would feel really bad if it went out of our budget…” Hinata mumbles. Kageyama watches him.

“Well how much did you set aside for suits?” Kuroo asks.

“About 1,000 USD” Hinata replies.

“...For both of you?” Kuroo falters.

“Yes??” HInata looks at him questioningly.

“Tsukkishima you absolute idiot, did you seriously bring them here without them knowing how much my suits cost?” Kuroo looks at the silent blonde.

“I already said it was my treat. Not only is it not much anyway but you give me discounts since I am a regular.” Tsukkishima says, wondering what he did wrong.

“Fucking Idiot its not much to you, but it is to them.” Kuroo facepalms.

“Morons” Kenma retorts.

Hinata’s expressions leaves his face.

“How. Much. Is. One. Suit,” Hinata asks deadpanning.

“Pfft, haha you did it now foureyes” Kageyama laughs, Yams slaps his arm.

“... I feel threatened… do I have to answer…” Tsukkishima asks.

“Its. Not. Optional. Tsukkishima Kei.” Hinata looks at him.

“Oh he broke out the full name, Pfft.” Kageyama continues to laugh, but stops when Hinata shoots him a glance.

“... Around 6,000 USD for one, discounted…” Tsukkishima says, low key scared for his life.

“W. H. A. T.” Hinata starts to laugh “Who fucking knew that beanpole had a sense of humor” Hinata laughs again.

“...Tsukkishima I would start running if I were you.” Yamaguchi says, voice halfway trembling.

“Why should I be scared of shrimpy here?” Tsukki asks.

“Oh boy, if he's gonna marry you Yams he better learn real quick how to recognise when Hinata goes in for the kill…” Kageyama deadpans. Yamaguchi blushes.

“S- Shut up…” Yams stutters.

“Oh pleas-” In the blink of an eye, the measuring tape is no longer around Hinata’s leg and instead is in his hand. He used the wall to ricochet off and get on Tsukkisima’s back, in the position as if he were getting a piggy-back ride. Hinata places the measuring tape around Tsukki’s throat, not tightening it though.

“Bitch you aren’t buying these, they are expensive, we are leaving you rich fuck” Hinata spits out.

Kageyama gets up casually as if this is not the first time this has happened. Yamaguchi facepalms. Kuroo is still registering what the fuck just happened, Kenma actually looks up from his game. Both his and Kuroo’s mouths are dropped open in surprise at the sight of Tsukkishima caught off guard.

“Ugh really Hinata come on you aren’t a child we talked about this. You can’t threaten people just because. Also it's extremely unfair to those who don’t know your speed. Now, Down.” Kageyama demands looking into Hinata’s soul. The orange haired boy is stuck in a trance.

“ _Hinata it’s a gift we are fucking accepting it. I said get down.”_ Kageyama hisses. Hinata still refuses to move his body, but he looks at Kageyama, wondering what he did wrong. Tsukkishima hasn’t moved a fiber in his body.

“Tobio… you used my last name…” Hinata pouts, he climbs off Tsukki and drops the measuring tape.

“ _Jesus fuck is he The Flash of something what the everloving. I swear my life flashes before my eyes_ ” Tsukki mumbles to himself, before collecting his thoughts and standing up as if nothing happened. Hinata was already climbing into Kageyama’s arms as an apology, of course, Kageyama picked him up.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to dipshit.” Kageyama scolded him. He turns around so Hinata can look at Tsukki without having to get off.

“...Sorry Tsukki” Hinata mumbles.

“Shoyo…: Kageyama warns.

“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry for threatening you and whatever.” Hinata says.

“You know what… whatever that's as good as its going to get.” Kageyama sighs.

“Whatever, my revenge is that I’m still getting the suits. I hope that pisses you off enough.”

“ _FIne_ ” Hinata spits out.

“... I am not going to lie that was scary, cool, and downright terrifying at the same time. I'm also a little scared to say this, mainly because I don’t want to be next, but uhhh… I wasn’t done with your measurements Hinata. I literally have to do one more leg then I have to do Kageyama and then he's all yours” Kuroo says.

“Right” Hinata and Kageyama release their grip on each other. He runs back over to the stage. Kuroo flinches a little, but only Kenma notices.

“So how are you so fast?” Kuroo asks.

“I play volleyball,” Hinata replies.

“ _No fucking way!_ ” Kuroo smiles, “So do we!”

“Gwahhh!! Maybe we can all play together!!” Hinata would be jumping with joy if not for the fact he was supposed to be still.

“Only if you are ready to lose” Kageyama taunts.

“Kageyama shush,” Yamaguchi says.

“Okay Kageyama, it's your turn!” Kuroo says as Hinata hops off the platform.

“Coming,” He says.

Later on, after the time at Kuroo’s store.

The group is now spending the rest of the evening wandering around and checking off some of the things on the wedding list. They are reaching the last store at the plaza. Every single person, even Tsukki, is holding at least a bag. Alfons is holding almost all of Yamaguchi’s bags that he can carry. The one bag Tsukki is holding, is a gift for Yamaguchi.

“Okay and we should be able to get the flowers here!” Hinata proudly states.

“Right so let's look at what they have and hopefully place an order.” Kageyama says, looking at his soon-to-be-husband.

“Divide and conquer?” Hinata asks. He is met with a nod from Kageyama as they rave into the store, determined.

“I can see why those two are getting married. They talk even when they don’t need too. They can basically read each other’s minds but they won’t shut up.” Tsukki remarks.

“It's true, they are always on the same wavelength. It's cute.” Yamaguchi says smiling.

“Mn” Tsukki responds.

The group walks into the store, there is a bountiful arrangement of colorful flowers upon entering. There are many rows of flowers displayed, some taller than Hinata. They are arranged by color to make the ones you want easy to spot. The group fans out, not quite sure what they are looking for. Some yelling is heard from behind a door to the backroom. A tall man with dark hair and dark teal eyes walks out of the room. The angry look on his face leaves when he sees that there are customers. He has yet to see Hinata, who is short, and hiding in an aisle.

“Terribly sorry about the intrusion as well as the yelling. Please continue to look around” The man bows.

“BUT AAGASHEEEE” a loud whine comes from the man who walks out of the room next. His black and white hair falls over his face, “Come onnnnn, Kuroo invited us and I want to goooo” He whines more.

“Pardon me” Akaashi bows at the group before turning to the other man, “Bokuto I said no, we don;t have anyone to cover that shift which means we both need to be here, besides it's only a barbeque, you can have another one” Akaashi scolds.

“Akaashi you know I love your cooking but you know I love Kuroo’s barbeque” Bokuto frowns. An orange-haired boy pops out from the aisle.

“Akaashi? Bokuto?!” He asks looking at them.

“HINATA!!!!” Bokuto’s grin widens as he runs over to give him a hug.

“BOKUTOOOO!!!” Hinata yells, returning the hug, “HI AKAASHI!!!”

“Hey Hinata, It’s been a while. How are you?” Akaashi asks, walking over. Kageyama walks over, the rest close behind.

“Well me and Kags are here for flowers!” Hinata exclaims.

“What’s the occasion? We can find the perfect ones for you!” Bokuto says, releasing Hinata.

“We are going to place an order when we find the ones we like, but we are going to need a lot because…” Hinata pauses, he stretches a sad look across his face.

“Hinata what’s wrong?” Akaashi frowns.

“I can’t believe you guys still fall for that. It's nothing bad. We are getting married.” Kageyama deadpans.

“FINALLY” Bokuto yells.

“Aw, that's good. I’m happy for you guys!” Akaashi flashes a small smile.

Bokuto gasps.

“Keiji do you know what this means?” Bokuto says seriously.

“...What?” Akaashi asks.

“They can join us on our double dates! And when they do they will be married like us!” Bokuto smiles.

“I see where Shoyo learned that acting thing he does now, can’t believe I didn’t see it before” Kageyama smirks. Akaashi sighs.

“Well, like father , like son. Even though we all know if Suga heard that he would whip out a knife and scream that Hinata is his child.” Akaashi jokes.

“It’s almost scary how well you know us and as a family.” Kageyama replies. Bokuto and Hinata burst into laughter.

“So not to randomly join the conversation, Bokuto? You mentioned you know Kuroo?” Tsukkishima says, “By any chance were you talking about the BBQ he is hosting tomorrow?”

“Yea! Kuroo is my best bro!” Bokuto grins.

“Well if you would like, since I happen to overhear… Yamaguchi and I can work tomorrow's shift for the two of you” Tsukki asks.

“I'm sorry wh-” Tsukkishima covers Yamaguchi’s mouth before he can finish that sentence.

“Really?” Bokuto pleads, looking at Akaashi to make sure he heard it. Akaashi sighs.

“Are you sure?” Akaashi asks, “You wouldn’t get paid.”

“Well Yamaguchi and I were supposed to have a date tomorrow so why not have it be watching the store?” Tsukki says.

“...I don't mind spending time looking after the store, I think it would be fun! Besides I like flowers.” Yamaguchi chimes in.

“Okay.. the shift is 3-7” Akaashi informs them.

“YAYYYY BARBEQUEE!!! AHGASHEEEE!!!” Bokuto throws his arms into the air.

“Kotaro, you owe them one for this” Akaashi crosses his arms, and for the last time we are married and I’m not an Akaashi anymore” Akaashi sighs.

“But saying Akaashi-Bokuto is too long, plus you will always be my Akaashi *insert simp emojis*” Bokuto says.

“Okay okay fine. Anyways,” He turns to the group, “I don’t know how we got this far off topic but what is the color scheme of your wedding?”

“...” Kageyama and Hinata look at each other, “Pretty?”

Akaashi facepalms. “When is the wedding?”

“...Six weeks?” Hinata hides behind Kageyama. A vein twitches in Akaashi’s forehead.

“Even Bokuto-san and I gave us more time than that” He sighs, “Well I guess now is a good time as any, I have a notebook with some color schemes and arrangements if you want to take a look?”

“Yes please!” Hinata jumps up and follows Akaashi into the back room, dragging Kageyama with him.

“So are we going to need flowers for your wedding too?” Bokuto teases. Yamaguchi’s face turns scarlet, Tsukki smirks.

“I’ll keep this place in mind,” He says. Yams covers his face with his hands.

“You better! So how do you know my bro Kuroo?” Bokuto asks.

“He does all my suits for, anything really. We became friends slowly as I became a regular.” Tsukki explains.

“And what is your name again?” Bokuto questions.

“Tsukkishima Kei” He responds.

“Oh! So your Tsukkishima!” Bokuto grins, “Kuroo was telling me about you and your fat crush on Yamaguchi!”

At this point Yamaguchi could have fainted. A light blush appears on Tsukki’s face.

“And I take it you must be Yamaguchi? I have heard some stories from Akaashi, but its nice to meet you in person!” Bokuto extends his hand.

“You have heard of me?” Yamaguchi asks, taking his hand.

“Well duh! Hinata talks about you and Tsukkishima to Keiji, Keiji talks to me!” Bokuto grins.

“...Why?? I'm not interesting or anything and Tsukki has only known Hinata for a little bit?” Yamaguchi says, pulling his hand back.

“Well it may not look like it but Keiji is super romantic and knows a lot about that stuff so Hinata asks him for advice to give you! And just to spice things up in his own relationship!” Bokuto states.

“Oh so that's where Hinata gets the ideas from!” Yamaguchi exclaims.

“Yea shrimpy doesn't look like the romantic type” Tsukki grins.

“Don't be mean to my son!” Bokuto pouts.

“For the last time he is not our sun and if Suga-san and Daichi-san heard that you would be running for your life” Akaashi says emerging from the back room with Hinata and Kageyama close behind.

“HEY HEY HEY!!! Did you guys pick a color?” Bokuto looks at them.

“Yes! We are doing a dark navy blue-ish color and a burnt orange!” Hinata says.

“Ohhh I see because it's complementing colors! Also it matches your guys hair! I think it matches your relationship perfectly!” Bokuto smiles and slaps his hand onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

“...I didn't even think of that” Kageyama turns to Hinata “That's even more of a reason to use those colors.”

“OH YEA!!” Hinata gleams.

“...So why did you pick those colors?” Tsukkishima asks.

“Well the blue color I picked reminded me of Kageyama!” Hinata smiles again.

“Yes, and the orange one for Hinata,” Kageyama adds.

Akaashi facepalms and Tsukki sighs. Yamaguchi just shakes his head as Bokuto looks confused. Even Alfons furrows his brow.

“Listen, I already stopped trying because every time I do my head hurts. I'd advise you to do the same.” Akaashi says to Tsukki.

“Oh trust me, it doesn't even take something like this to give me a headache. I think it's like only when the two of them are in a fifth foot radius of me” Tsukki deadpans.

“Well I still love them” Akaashi sighs and looks at the two engaged idiots.

“I don't,” Tsukki responds.

“Did you just admit to them being our children?” Bokuto asks. The bell chimes as the door to the shop swings open.

“Oh please we all know they are our children” the first man says.

“Not this again” Says the taller man behind him.

“Suga-San!! Daichi-San!!!” Hinata runs and tackles the both of them into a hug.

“See this Bokuto? Parent child love. This. My. Kid. Bitch.” Suga says with a smile on his face.

“Babe please Hinata has a mom” Daichi says putting his hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Suga looks at him.

“He has a biological mother. You are his mom on all other fronts. I apologize.” Daichi laughs. He never takes it to heart because he knows Suga is only joking.

“The power that man holds,” Tsukki says.

“Oh yea! Tsukki, this is Suga and Daichi! Mom and Dad!!” Hinata smiles.

“Don't call me that,” Tsukki looks at the two who just released Hinata from their hug, “Hello my name is Tsukkishima Kei” He bows.

“How come I didn't get the formal introduction?” Bokuto whines.

“Oh are you older than us? I never would have guessed” Tsukki deadpans again. 

(this man i swear-)

“Babe I like him,” Daichi whispers to Suga.

“We already have too many children but I agree I want this one.” Suga whispers back.

“Welcome to the family!” Suga says.

“The… what?” Tsukki questions.

“Oh please we heard about our Yamaguchi taking an interest in you!” Suga smiles.

Yamaguchi’s face turns bright red. Tsukki lets out a small laugh.

“Well it seems everyone knows. Who haven't you told Yams?” Tsukki looks at the boy covering his face with his arms.

“...” Yamaguchi can't even reply, he's too busy being embarrassed.

“Anyway, nice to meet you. My full name is Sawamura Daichi. But please call me Daichi. This is my husband Sugawara Koushi.” Daichi smiles and gives a small wave.

“Call me Suga though, or mom I don't care!” Suga smiles as well.

“They are a part of my bachelors party!” Hinata beams.

“Oh, should I get suits for the part too? It's only fair. And you have colors picked out so it won't be too difficult to add to the list.” Tsukki asks, looking at Hinata and Kageyama. The pair look at each other.

“Are you sure Kuroo Has the time to do this?” Hinata asks.

“Yea, he already has a lot just between us four.” Kageyama adds.

“It may not look like it but Kuroo is a genius, and when Kenma puts his games down to help, those two are literally unstoppable. Just add everyone who is in the bachelor party to a list. Send me their names and numbers and I will have Alfons set a date to go get their suits done. He can pick them up and what not if some people don't have a ride” Tsukki explains.

“...My party has Suga, Yams, Noya, and I was going to invite Bokuto and Akaashi,” Hinata says.

“If I remember correctly I have Daichi, Asahi… Tanaka, Oikawa and Iwaizumi” Kageyama adds.

*Flashback to Kageyama asking Oikawa and Iwaizumi to come*

“For fucks sake Oikawa it would mean a lot not only to me but to-” Kageyama is cut off.

“I don’t know why you haven’t left yet, me and Iwa-chan aren’t coming and that's final!” Oikawa pouts.

“One, you never say no to a party, especially a wedding. Two, what did I ever do for you to hate me so much, I am not standing here asking you to come because I want you too. Three, I will call Ushijima, don't test me bitch” Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“Woah there calm down Jamal, don’t pull out the nine” Oikawa sits up on the couch, “And the fuck do you mean you aren’t asking for yourself who else would you be asking for?” He asks.

“...I know we have been out of touch but there is no way you stopped talking to Shoyo, If I could kill you without consequences right now, I would” Kageyama glares at him.

“Woah, woah, woah, Chibi-chan is marrying you? Of all people?” Oikawa points at Kageyama.

“Are you mentally deficient? We have been dating since highschool??” Kageyama holds back the urge to throw Oikawa through a wall.

“Oi, I am the only one allowed to insult him” Iwaizumi says as he walks through the door.

“Iwa~Chan~” Oikawa runs up to his husband.

“Come here, I missed you,” Iwa says as he accepts Oikawa’s hug.

“I missed you too~” Oikawa says into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“I’m still here, as much as I would like to leave I can’t without your answer” Kageyama deadpans.

“Hmm, Iwa, are we free on the 28th?” Oikawa teases while looking at Kageyama.

“Yes, we will be there. For Hinata, not you.” Iwa smirks.

“You knew Kageyama was the one Hinata was marrying? Why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa puts.

“You didn’t know? Hinata gushes all the time about Kageyama” Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa in confusion. Oikawa stares at him blankly.

“He probably knows how much I dislike the sound of Kageyama’s name, that's all~” Oikawa shoots him a smile.

“Pfft-” Kageyama starts to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Iwaizumi asks as he wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

“He’s taking my name dumbass- He is going to be Kageyama Shoyou,” Kageyama clutches his torso as he laughs. Oikawa cringes, “And on that note now that I have your answer I’m free to leave, peace out” Kageyama literally gives them a peace sign and walks out the door.

*Back to present*

“...Anyways, that's less people than I thought, Kuroo can definitely do all of those in time. I'm sure Kenma will help because he cares even though he doesn't look like it. Anyway send me their info and I'll make a date” Tsukki says, pulling out his phone to text Kuroo to inform him of the extra party members. Akaashi, Bokuto, Daichi, and Suga are dumbfounded. 

“...Is he paying for our suits?” Suga asks.

“Oh come on, even me and Kags were smart enough to look him up on the internet the second Yams told us about him. We were surprised to say the least.” Hinata says.

The two married couples whip out their phones and look up his name.

“This is always embarrassing.” Tsukki complains.

“For you or us because let me tell you I was not expecting it” Yams says.

“Are you happy with me?” Tsukki leans in, whispering just loud enough for only Yamaguchi to hear him.

“Of course, I don't care about your status and you know this” Yamaguchi replies.

“Speaking of status, are we… official?” Tsukki asks.

“Yes! I mean, yes if you want to” Yamaguchi blushes.

“Of course I do” Tsukki smiles softly.

“Hold. The. Fuck. Up. You are a billionaire??” Suga asks, looking at Yamaguchi.

“Trillion. My company's stock went up like a week ago.” Tsukki deadpans.

Bokuto, Akaashi, Suga, and Daichi all look at Yamaguchi with their jaws practically on the floor.

“...What?” Yamaguchi asks, scratching the back of his head.

“I have to say this is quite impressive if Bokuto is rendered speechless” Akaashi adds into the conversation.

“Why did you even look him up in the first place?” Daichi looks at Hinata.

“Well we knew almost nothing about him so we were hoping he had a social media that we could stalk to help Yams.” Hinata deadpans.

“Babe im not going to lie, I forget how scary you are,” Kageyama says.

“That shouldn't be something you forget!” Hinata says with a smile.

“And here I am marrying you” Kageyama sighs.

“...”

“No babe I love you I swear, please no it was a joke” Kageyama puts his hands up in defense. Hinata runs across the room and jumps into Kageyama's arms, Koala bear hugging him. 

“Oh god no you aren't as light as you were in highschool please let go.” Kageyama wheezes.

“Maybe you should put on more muscle” Hinata throws back.

“Does Kageyama have a deathwish? I experienced firsthand what it is like to be threatened by the tangerine” Tsukki says.

“Well Kageyama is the only one that can get away with it, wait what-” Daichi snaps his head to look at Tsukki.

“He almost killed me when he found out how much the suits were,” Tsukki says.

“I was afraid to ask, and now I'm afraid to ask a different question,” Suga says.

“Don't worry about it,” Tsukki says.

“I totally forgot to ask, but Suga-San and Daichi-San what are you doing here?” Yamaguchi asks.

“Oh we wanted to stop and say hi! We were shopping today and we remembered this was Akaashi and Bokuto’s shop. We didn't expect to find you in here until we saw you through the front windows.” Suga explains.

“Oh!” Yams replies.

“Anyway we just wanted to say hi, but we do have a reservation that we were making our way to. We will be taking our leave now. Hinata we should meet up sometime before the suit thing and talk!” Suga smiles.

“Okay! I'll let you know!” Hinata says from his spot in Kageyama's arms, who despite the previous complaint, hasn't put him down.

“Bye Guys!” Daichi and Suga say as they walk out.

“Bye!” The group says in unison.

“We should probably get going too, the day is almost over and I have plans to take Yams somewhere as well.” Tsukkishima says, turning to Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Of course, have a safe trip home. Hinata I will call you about the flowers, until then, take care!” Akaashi smiles.

“Bye son!” Bokuto smiles and waves goodbye to the group as they walk out the door.

Later that night. In the car.

“So what are our plans for tonight?” Yamaguchi teases.

“Well I honestly wanted you to come over so we can play mario kart and eat dinner but if you would rather do something else that's okay.” Tsukki says.

“N-no that sounds perfect!” Yamaguchi smiles at the taller boy.

“Great, because we are here” Tsukki looks out the window.

“So even if I said no we were already almost there?” Yams teases.

“...Yes.” Tsukkishima covers his face with his hand. The care pulls up to a gate. Alfons leans out the driver window to put in the code to be let in. The doors creak open as Alfons gets back in driving position. They roll down what seems like a half-mile driveway. The car rolls into a large building with four garage doors underneath the building. It is a nice color scheme of terracotta. The garage doors open as the car pulls up, motion censored. Yamaguchi takes in the sight of the four story building. Its architecture is a mix of Japanese and Western. There are many windows and there are gardens shaped around the entrance.

“Tsukki you never told me your house was this nice” Yams says as he continues to look at the organized hedges.

“Yams… This is the guest house and garage. It's set up to be seen first so people think it's my house in case of a robbery.” Tsukkishima looks at the dumbfounded boy.

“I'm sorry what. A few things to address there. One, this is a GUEST HOUSE??? Two, you said ‘my’... Tsukki, do you live alone?” Yamaguchi asks, seriously.

“Yea, I mean I am assuming you know that my parents died, I don’t have much family aside from them, but I didn’t want to live with anyone” Tsukki looks down. The garage door closes behind them and they get out of the car. The group starts to walk towards the house, following a trail.

“So why don’t I sleep over?” Yamaguchi asks. Tsukkishima’s face turns bright red.

“Y- Yams!!” 

“Oh my god no! Not like that! I just- I well I don’t know I wanted a real sleepover. You sound… lonely?” Yamaguchi stutters.

“Excuse me?” Tsukki raises an eyebrow.

“Gomen Tsukki! I didn’t mean for that to sound like that I swear! You just have no one home and I didn’t get many chances for sleepovers when I was a kid, so I want to have one now” Yams explains.

“Okay,” Tsukki smiles softly. They approach the door to Tsukki’s house, or better put, estate with a side of extra. Just the entrance to the building was breathtaking. It had the same color complexion as the ‘guest house’. This building looked to have about the same amount of stories, except this one was wide enough and long enough to be able to have a courtyard in the middle. Not to his surprise, there was one. It was seen almost immediately when you walked through the door. The space was very open with large windows taking up two and a half stories that revealed the courtyard. There was a good amount of distance from the door to the window. There were staircases on either side of the entrance and the hallways were lined with doors. Yamaguchi felt like he could easily get lost in this maze of a house. Tsukkishima started walking up the stairs, signaling for the shorter boy to follow. They walked about halfway down the hall before Tsukkishima stopped and looked at Yams.

“Pick a room,” Tsukki says.

“For tonight?” Yams asks.

“Yes”

Yamaguchi looks at all the doors and door frames, they all look the same. He takes a peak inside each of them and then doubles back to the fourth room he looked at.

“I like this one, let's stay in this one!” Yamaguchi smiles.

“I was going to stay in my room…” Tsukki looks at Yams.

“And how far away is your room from this room?” Yamaguchi asks.

“My room is on the first floor on the other side of the house.” Tsukkishima admits.

“Then that defeats the purpose of a sleepover!” Yamaguchi complains.

“Well how do I know I have never had one!” The taller boy defends.

“Then I guess I’ll have to teach you everything fun to do during them!” Yamsi smiles up at the boy.

“Can’t we just look up a list of things to do?” Tsukki asks.

“Nope! It’s not as authentic! Besides wouldn’t it be more fun for me to teach you something new than to have the internet tell you?” Yamaguchi innocently teases.

“Yams you literally teach me something new everyday, You are still teaching me how to use everything on my phone-” He facepalms, “Anyway are you hungry? Can I get you anything?”

“Yes please! We should just get some snacks and build a blanket fort! Those are our first steps!” Yamaguchi states.

“Okay let me call Alfons and ask-” Tsukkishima is interrupted.

“No, no, no, no, silly we have to sneak into the kitchen to get it ourselves.” Yamaguchi giggles.

“But-”

“No buts! Lets change into comfy clothes and meet back out here in ten! Also if you are going to call Alfons tell him to turn off all the lights since it's getting dark out,” Yamaguchi opens the door to the room further and walks in, “Send me some pajamas!” He closes the door.

 _God I’m freaking whipped for this man._ Tsukkishima thinks as he walks away dumbfounded.

Ten minutes later.

Tsukki stands outside the door of Yamaguchi’s selected room. He raises his fist to knock, but hesitates. Then the door swings open. Yams is standing there in the smallest pair of pajamas Tsukkishima has, but they still look oversized on him.

“Perfect! Right on time! Now lead me to the kitchen!” Yamaguchi smiles at him, which he can only faintly see because of how dark it is now.

“We don’t have light,” Tsukkishima reminds him.

“Right here” Yamaguchi holds up a flashlight and smiles again.

“How-”

“Alfons is now my good friend.” Yams says before he turns on the flashlight and points down the hall in the direction they came.

“After you”

The two walk in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“So why did you have me turn the lights off?” Tsukkishima asks.

“Well it's more fun, almost… spooky?” Yamaguchi classes the light around, glancing at the hallways as they make their way to the kitchen.

“Just to be clear, you do know this is my house and I live in it. Alone. All the time. What makes you think I would be scared?” Tsukki turns and walks down the hallway on the right. Yams follows.

“...Which is exactly why I want to do this” Yamaguchi gets serious, “You need to live a little Tsukki, I am starting to think you only go to work, see me, then go home.”

“...” Tsukki doesn’t respond.

“You aren’t serious? Come on that can’t be all you do,” Yamaguchi shrugs in disbelief.

“What else is there to do?” Tsukki asks.

“That’s it we are getting you a hobby or something, how about you play volleyball with my friends and I. It is always a lot of fun. Besides your height would be a huge advantage.” Yams rambles.

“We are here”

The two arrive at the dark kitchen. Though neither of them will admit it, they are both a bit scared from the walk down here. Tsukki goes to the fridge to get the drinks and some ice cream from the freezer. Yamaguchi grabs the pocky and chips. They return to the doorway, arms full of treats. Yams is still holding the flashlight.

“Ready to go?” Tsukki asks.

“Yep! I’ll follow you again!” Yams flashes the trillionaire a smile.

“Okay, want to go a different way back then? It might take longer,” Tsukki suggests.

“Sure, I mean it will be more fun right?” Yamaguchi follows the taller male as he takes a right out of the kitchen instead of the left of which they had come. There is only about a minute of comfortable silence before a creak is heard behind them. Yamaguchi flashes the light behind them at record speed. They both look in the direction of the sound. Nothing. 

“Do you have pets or something?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t, and Alfons should be in the guest house by now” Tsukki adjusts his glasses before continuing to walk down the hallway. Yams lightly jogs to catch up. The two continue walking on, just slightly on edge. They make a few more turns.

“Are we almost back yet? I am really hungry and we still haven’t had our mario tournament,” The smaller boy complains.

“I did say this was the long way right?” Tsukki asks.

“...Yes” Yamaguchi mumbles.

“Okay just checking”

Another creak is heard, this time it is in front of them, and a loud bang coming from the walls behind them. Yamaguchi doesn’t make a move to turn around, but Tsukkishima whips his head back in the direction of the sound.

“It's just an old house that's creepy at night, I am sure you are used to it.” Yams says, trying to reassure himself more than Tsukki.

“Yams I hate to say this but this house is less than twenty years old, and this has never happened before because there is no one there to make these sounds… Yams what was that you said about ghosts a week ago?” Tsukki turns back around.

“That I have seen a ghost and sometimes they can touch things? Or that ghosts can be a feeling, memories, guilt, pain, happiness. Or-” Yams is interrupted by repeated banging coming from multiple spots all around them. They back up closer to each other, back to back.

“I am so glad you like the supernatural, now what can we do to make this stop?” Tsukki takes Yamaguchi’s hand. 

“Absolutely nothing, we should run back to the room on the count of three,” Yams whispers the last part, in fear of being heard.

“Okay follow me,” The grip on his hand tightens, “One… Two… Three!” The pair dash down the hall. Some food is dropped along the way but for the most part they were able to run and hold it all. They approach the room and bolt inside. Tsukki places the drinks down in a hurry and quickly locks the door behind him.

“Pfft-” Yams starts to laugh.

“We almost died and you are laughing???” Tsukki looks at the boy, confused.

“Oh my god it actually worked, pfft hahaha- you should see the look on your face!” Yams crouches down, convulsing with laughter.

“I am so confused please elaborate” Tsukkishima makes his way over to him.

“It was a prank and oh my was it worth it” Yamaguchi speaks between bursts of laughter.

“A prank??? Seriously Yams?” Tsukki almost looks hurt, except for he is smiling and almost about to laugh himself. After Yamaguchi calms down, he starts to speak.

“ I asked Alfons to help me prank you, to have some more fun” Yams wipes the forming tears in his eyes from laughing.

“Okay so all that wasn’t real?” Tsukki lets out a sigh of relief. Alfons walks in with their actual meals that they forgot to eat.

“Here is dinner young masters. I cannot allow you two to not eat something that is good for you instead of… _this,_ ” He references the junk food on the floor and bed. “Also I am terribly sorry I could not do as you asked of me master Yamaguchi, I do believe it would have been hilarious.”

There is a moment of silence between all of them. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima tense up and look at each other.

“Kidding” Alfons smiles. The two young men let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding. “Now if you will excuse me I am very tired,” Alfons turns to walk out the door.

“Goodnight Alfons!” They say in unison.

“Good night young masters” And with that he walks out the door, closing it behind him.

“Who knew Alfons had it in him to joke like that?” Tsukki sighs and looks at the boy sitting down.

“Prepare to get your ass beat in Mario kart. All my free time is spent mastering that game, you don’t stand a chance.” Tsukki smirks.

“We’ll see about that,” Yams grins back.

The rest of the night is spent eating food, laughing, wrestling, and playing Mario kart. The two boys fall asleep around 2 am, cuddling in the bed.

The chime of the bell as the door opens is becoming a familiar sound to both Tsukki and Yams. Yamaguchi is organizing things at the check-out counter while Tsukki tends to the customers. _His communication skills with other people could use some work but he seems to be doing okay…_ Yamaguchi thinks to himself. He subconsciously starts to hum the lyrics to one of his favorite songs. Rewrite the stars. Of course he is humming the female role because it's in his voice range and he could sing that part without background music. The one customer left without buying anything. It's almost time for their shift to be over. They barely had any customer, but they did make a few sales. All of the sudden Yams is surprised to hear the second part of the song from somewhere in the room.

_It's up to you, It's up to me, No one can say what we get to be~_

Yams switches from humming to singing and goes to look for who he thinks is singing, well who he hopes is, Tsukkishima.

_How do we rewrite the stars~ Say you were made to be mine~_

They meet in an aisle, Tsukki holding a red rose in his hand, extended to Yamaguchi.

_Nothing can keep us apart~ You’ll be the one I was meant to find~_

Tsukki places the rose down and puts right hand on Yamaguchi’s waist and uses his left hand to hold Yams’ hand. They start to dance and sing. Yamaguchi smiles brightly as he sings his part.

_All I want is fly with you~ All I want is to fall with you~_

Tsukki steals the last part, leaning into Yamaguchi’s ear.

_So just give me all of you~_

Yamaguchi almost stutters in his next part.

_It feels impossible~_

_It's not impossible~ See that it possible~ with you~_

The two dance around the store effortlessly. Tsukki rests his forehead on top of Yamaguchi’s.

The song they were singing ends.

“We should do that again sometime!” Yamaguchi beams.

“Yea, we should,” Tsukki gives him a genuine smile.

The day of the wedding arrives.

Everyone is rushing around trying to get last-minute things done and make sure everything is perfect. The venue is a secluded park where Hinata and Kageyama had their first date. Not many people knew about it before now so there weren’t many people there who were not a part of the wedding. All the chairs were lined up neatly on both sides of the roll-out carpet. The flowers lined the walkway leading up to the altar were beautiful, courtesy of Bokuto and Akaashi, mainly Akaashi. A few guests were already taking their seats, some on Hinata’s side, others on Kageyama’s. A few moments later and nearly everyone had arrived and sat down. By now most of the groomsmen were already in their places, their suits looking good and matching the theme.

In the dressing room for Hinata.

“What if he actually doesn’t want to marry me? What if this is all a joke?” Hinata paces around the room sputtering nonsense.

“Hinata I need you to calm down-” Yams says in a soft voice.

“But-” Hinata starts.

“No buts, he loves you, you love him, and you are getting married. There is nothing to worry about” Yamaguchi puts his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, “Breathe”

“How do you know that?” Hinata asks with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

“How do I know what?” Yamaguchi asks as Tsukkishima steps into the room.

“That he really loves me?” Hinata sniffles.

“Oh you cannot be serious.” Tsukki interrupts. The two boys and every other groomsman that was still in the room, looked at him.

“Tsukki shh you aren’t helping.” Yamaguchi says.

“No, listen to me Hinata, I know Kageyama loves you. Not only is he standing up there nervous as hell so much so that it's scary, but he genuinely loves you and is excited for today,” Tsukki crosses his arms, “Honestly I know he does because who would willingly put up with you. In the little over two months that I have known the two of you, anyone can see it. The love you two have is real. Its the kind where you sneak glances at each other hoping the other person doesn’t catch you. It’s the kind where you balance each other out and understand each other on such a deep level that half the time, words don’t even need to be spoken to know how the other feels. Its the kind that so many people are jealous of. Its the love I am trying to give. Its the way my parents were. So believe me I know. Now get your ass up the the altar and marry the love of your life” Tsukkishima looks around the room, nearly everyone is in tears. Hinata runs up and hugs him.

“Thank you Tsukki” He says.

“Don’t call me that.” The taller boy responds.

Hinata lets go and finds his sister Natsu, who is walking him down the aisle. The two leave the room and the rest of the party follows, seeing as they have to be up there before Hinata. Yamaguchi stays behind with Tsukkishima.

“Tsukki that was really nice of you, and really moving” Yams walks up to him.

“It was just the truth,” Tsukki responds.

Yamaguchi pulls Tsukkishima down by his tie and he smashes their lips together. Tsukki is shocked at first but is quick to wrap his arms around the other boy's waist. The kiss breaks.

“I have to go, see you on the dance floor!” Yamaguchi releases himself from Tsukki’s grip, who obviously wishes it had lasted longer.

“I don’t dance!” He yells after Yamaguchi who just exited the room.

Later on in the evening.

“Now for the first dance of the night with our grooms!” The DJ yells into the microphone. He starts to play the song electric love by borns. The two newlyweds stroll onto the dance floor and take each other's hands. The dance like they are waltzing but it's to the beat of the music. Hinata’s white suit and dark blue tie perfectly complemented Kageyama’s deep blue one and orange tie. Kuroo and Kenma really outdid themselves. They sway and Kageyama twirls Hinata and brings him into a dip.

_Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle, I can’t let you go now that I got it._

Kageyama sings along to the lyrics as Hinata beams.

_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love~_

The song ends and the two stay on the dance floor holding each other as the next song comes on, a slow dance.

“Care to join me?” A hand is offered in front of Tsukkishima. It's Yamaguchi.

“I already told you I don’t dance, especially in public” Tsukki complains.

“You did in the store~” Yamaguchi teases.

“You are lucky slow dancing is the only dancing I will tolerate.” Tsukki takes his hand as they walk onto the dance floor. The two flow together on the dance floor.

“This is nice,” Tsukkishima says.

“It is” Yamaguchi smiles into the taller man's chest.

“We should do this someday, at our own wedding…” Tsukki whispers.

“We should"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing for my best friends birthday, part of it is they get to name it but only after they read it. So for time being sorry about the name!


End file.
